You Need Two Halves to Make A Whole
by inuyuyu-16
Summary: When someone suddenly rips Kurama and Yoko out of the same body and seperate them,his friends and family must help him. Co-wrote with Kitsune Chic Pairings: KuramaOCYoko, OC/OC we only own ours OCs On Hiatus/Editing/Re-doing


"You Need Two Halves to Make a Whole"

Inuyuyu- me and Kitsune Chic don't own anything but our OCs.

On with the fic!

Chapter 1: How do we fix what's been done!

Ray and Amebara walked down the sidewalk together as they left the movie theater. They both walked in comfortable silence, neither really having anything to say. They honestly didn't have to. Having known each other for a long time, longer then anyone would have known, they had sort of a silent communication I guess you could say.

They weren't your average every day girls, in fact they weren't even human. They were kitsune youkai. Well, one held the spirit of a kitsune youkai in her at least, that would be Amebara. Ray was kitsune yet she hid her appearance behind a concealment spell.

The story as it goes is, when Yoko Kurama was killed, his cousin Taiki was killed not long after, as well as Taiki's mate Jade. Ray, who had been gone at the time, had come back to find what she called her family, dead. So she fled and hid.

That brings us to now. Amebara held the spirit of Jade in her, whom like Yoko, had fled into an unborn child only to have the child born with her inside of it. Taiki did the same, coming to be known as Saruwatari, who amazingly, still looks like Taiki.

As they walked, Ray hooked a left into an arcade, pulling Amebara, who laughed as she was pulled, into the arcade. They walked in and Amebara instantly spotted Saruwatari.

Saruwatari had silver hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a clear ponytail, his dark brown, almost black eyes shined slightly as he glanced over to where Amebara was. He grinned slightly and waved her over.

Amebara walked over, her long black hair swishing slightly behind her as she walked, her silver-y eyes shining with happiness as she got to him. "Hey" she smiled at him as she sat down. Saruwatari ordered her a drink as he looked over at her. 

"Hey, did you have fun at the movies?" he asked her. "Yeah it was okay, not many people were there though." She told him and took her soda, taking a sip. He laughed slightly and shook his head. "It's better when barely anyone is there, you can move around into different seats as much as you want." He said as he played a game on the screen beside them. Amebara nodded in agreement and started playing the game with him.

Ray watched them sadly and sighed as she walked away to go play Pacman (don't own). She had lived throughout the years and watched in the shadows as her family was born and as they grew up. She herself stayed looking like an 18 year old though, which is why she mostly tried just staying in the Makai. Today though, she had left and gone to the Ningenkai to spend the day with Amebara and maybe even Saruwatari. The one she had missed seeing however, wasn't there. She shook away her thoughts and went back to playing her game, pushing her silver hair with black streaks out of her face so her silvery green eyes could see the screen infront of her.

Saruwatari looked at Amebara and hugged her suddenly. "So how have you been?" he asked her quietly, his voice sounding more like Taiki's then his own at the moment. Amebara smiled slightly as she hugged him back, leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes flashing green as she answered. "I've been better, I've missed you though." "I've missed you too…" he trailed off and sighed quietly.

"Have you seen your cousin lately?" she asked, her voice changing as Jade surfaced but didn't show completely. "Well, if you count last week in his human form, then yes, I have." Taiki surfaced yet didn't, just as Jade was. He chuckled slightly and looked around. "Maybe he'll be seen today, you never really know with him." Taiki muttered. Jade nodded slightly and glanced around. "Last time I saw him, he was busy and doing something for Koenma so…you know how that is." She sighed.

"What about her?" Taiki glanced to where Ray was. Jade shrugged not really sure. "I don't think she's seen him in over two months. He was always away doing some mission for Koenma whenever she came for a visit. She misses her mate just as I have missed you, the only thing is… I actually get to see you." Jade replied. Taiki nodded, "You're right. Aren't you glad we found each other again." He more stated that asked.

Taiki grinned and Jade laughed quietly. "I am" she nodded. "Good, now maybe we can complete that family we wanted." Taiki's grin widened. "Taiki!" Jade scolded with a small blush on her cheeks, she shook her head and added, "Besides…we have human counterparts that we have to remember!" "Oh yeah…" Taiki shrugged. "They'll have to marry." he added. Jade shook her head and sweatdropped slightly. "Well…maybe they'll agree to that but I don't know..." Jade sighed and started going back to the recesses of Amebara's mind, but before she did she quickly kissed him. Taiki smiled gently and kissed her back before leaving into the recesses of Saruwatari's mind, leaving Saruwatari and Amebara in a liplock.

Saruwatari and Amebara broke apart with pink tints to their cheeks. Both shook their heads as their counterparts watched each other from below the surface of their minds. "Sometimes I wonder about them…" Amebara mumbled. Saruwatari chuckled but nodded. "It's because they were mates ya know…they are bound to want to be with each other, we can't really do anything about that…not that I mind anyways." He told her. Amebara smiled slightly and went back to playing the game with him.

Ray watched them from where she was. She smiled; they really hadn't changed that much, thank God. Now she just wished her mate was around more. She sighed, frustrated as her thoughts turned on him once again. She started playing another game when she saw a hand reach around her to hit the 'two player' button. She blinked and looked over her shoulder, only to look into shimmering emerald green eyes that were flecked with gold at the moment. She smiled and hugged him.

"I see you've missed me." Kurama chuckled as he hugged her back. Ray glared half-heartedly but smiled none-the-less. "You know I have. I never get to see you anymore." She said quietly. Kurama nodded slightly and sighed. "Koenma has been giving me more missions to go on lately." He told her. She nodded in understanding, knowing he had responsibilities to take care of. "I already finished my newest mission today so I have the rest of the day free to be with you." Kurama said. "Great" Ray smiled happily. Kurama kissed her forehead and let her go as they turned to play their game.

As both couples laughed, talked or played together, they never noticed someone watching. A dark figure who had brought back to life, had been watching silently. He wanted an old friend back and he was going to get him back soon. He just had to wait a little longer and he would get what he wanted.

After a couple of hours of game play, Amebara yawned and walked over to Ray and Kurama. "Ray, I'm hungry so Saruwatari offered to take me to dinner. Just telling you so you don't wonder what the hell happened to me once you and lover boy finish playing your game." Amebara snickered. Ray rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah okay, you go have fun with your mate." Kurama shook his head and continued playing the game, a smile playing on his lips. Amebara laughed but nodded and grabbed Saruwatari's hand as they left to go eat down the street.

Kurama beat Ray at the game and Ray pouted slightly. "You cheated" she told him. Kurama grinned innocently. "I did not" he stated. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, making him known to them. He was chanting something under his breath and suddenly Kurama cried out in pain. Ray gasped and grabbed Kurama to see what was wrong but couldn't find anything until she noticed he was flickering back and forth between himself and Yoko. The dark figure kept chanting until finally he finished and there was a bright light (I lurve bright lights, so shiny…Ame: Me too! Shiny… Slimy…. Lol. Inside joke Ok shutting up now. )

As they light died down Kurama was laying on the ground, slightly pale, but next to him was Yoko, who was holding his head in pain. The dark figure grinned, he had finished what he had hoped to do. Amebara and Saruwatari both came running back in after they had seen the light from where they had just sat down to eat. They stared at the two on the ground in shock. The dark figure disappeared, he would be back to see Yoko later. Ray looked between the two wondering why Kurama looked weak and Yoko looked in pain.

"We need to see Koenma…" Amebara said quickly. Ray nodded and opened a portal, thankfully they were the only ones in the arcade at the moment. Saruwatari dragged Kurama into Koenma's office via the portal and Ray pulled Yoko. Amebara walked through and closed the portal.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were there, they had just finished their own missions as well. Koenma looked up as he saw Ray, Amebara and Saruwatari come in, he looked at Kurama and Yoko with wide eyes, wondering what happened. Ray quickly explained how a dark figure had appeared, chanted something and then what happened afterwards. Koenma sighed and started looking through files.

"Well?" Amebara asked. "I can't find anything yet but there has to be a way to merge them back into one..." Koenma answered. The Spirit World doctors came in and took Kurama and Yoko away. Ray followed them, not wanting to be alone wondering what was happening. Saruwatari looked back at Koenma. "Well if there's a spell to pull them apart there must be a spell in some book on how to put them back together…so where can we look..?" he asked. 

Inuyuyu- Ending it there, sorry for shortness and umm such an ending. Ame (Kitsune Chic) can take it from here! R&R


End file.
